


Spanking Dean Wichester

by thefirstreason



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstreason/pseuds/thefirstreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was off to a rocky start, and a bit of a rocky end, but everything in the middle was everything Dean had imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanking Dean Wichester

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little PWP to indulge myself with this new bottom!dean getting spanked idea I'm growing very fond of. Un-beta'd.  
> Enjoy!

It was the sound of the first firm smack that startled Dean. The force was testing and controlled, but the sound was sharper than the hand itself. It shocked his slowly blurring reality back to a clear and lucid state, eyes snapping open and fingers gripping tighter at the sheet. He turned his head slightly to the side when the same hand smoothed over the pink skin and gave it a light, questioning squeeze.

"Dean?"

He didn't answer, ears still echoing. The hand quickly removed itself and rested back next to it's owner who began to lean back from the man on his lap, giving space and slowly growing nervous.

"If this isn't what you want anymore then-"

Dean finally snapped out of his stunned state, swiftly shaking his head, "No, no" He denied, "I do. I do want this. Just took me off guard, Cas." He paused to take a steady breath, "You can, uh, go on..."

A tentative hand began to slide up his thigh, still unsure of Deans consent, "If this make's you uncomfortable Dean-"

"Dammit, no. Cas, it doesn't. I've just never been... I've never done this kinda thing before and I needed a moment to adjust. Now I've adjusted so get the fuck on with it." Dean was getting irritated. He wasn't some damn virgin who needed to be coddled through this. It was embarrassing enough for Dean to even bring up to Cas that he wanted to be  _spanked_  for gods sake, he cant handle it being questioned and drawn out more than it already had been.

Cas' silence was an acceptance of Deans well-being and next thing he knew he was mid-eye-roll reacting to the quick kiss placed on his lower back when the next strike came. He almost let a shout escape his mouth before he clamped it shut and burrowed his forehead into the soft mattress to keep himself steady. The force was similar to the one before it, but it was placed in the same spot, intensifying the sting.

By the fourth smack he was no longer distracted by the sound it made, or aware of the huffs of air that would hiccup in through up his throat at every hit. Instead he noticed the prickling warmth that started seeping into the reddening area, and a different kind of warmth that began pooling again in his lower abdomen, pressing against Cas' thighs. The pain was causing his body to rush with adrenaline and his fists shook slightly. A small, uncontrolled moan escaped with the preceding strike. 

Cas broke in his rhythm, pausing and gazing down at the nape of Deans neck, evaluating. The room was silent besides Deans soft huffing, which started to even. Dean shifted.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Ca-?"

The bite of a stronger hand coming down cut him off and his question turned into a long hiss. He gasped when that same hand and equal force came down quicker than he expected. Dean groaned throatily and rounded his hips down to grind into Cas' legs, pressure quickly escalating in his groin and needing to seek some relief. The hand came down again and Dean did nothing to quiet his moan, and if he was able to pay attention to any other part of Cas other than his hand, he would've heard the other mans breathing grow quicker and deeper as well. 

Dean didn't know what started to become more painful, the slaps or his erection, trapped and straining under him. He squirmed a bit, trying to get some friction or to get away from the escalating pain, he wasn't sure. Lines were beginning to blur and he just barely caught on when fingers prodded the side of his face, working their way into his mouth. He thought he felt them trembling, but he was probably the trembling one. He immediately began stroking the fingers with his tongue, salivating and sucking them further into his mouth, he heard a small groan above him and he smirked inwardly at his success. The hits were coming lighter now, and with longer intervals. Deans mouth was getting worked, and he slowed down his sucks until a hard and unexpected smack came to the very top of his thigh. He yelped and bit down on the fingers. He could feel the damn smile on Cas' face. 

The digits slipped out of his mouth and the next pressure he felt was spreading him and his breath hitched.

"Fuck," he rasped, not sure how his voice could sound so wrecked before he had even been touched. A relieved sigh brushed past his lips when a circling finger finally pushed in and hooked inside. Cas' other hand was lightly stroking his thumb on Deans abused, pulsing flesh, caressing it. 

Dean ground down on Cas' thighs again, but this time that earned him a firm squeeze of disapproval and he whined like a disobedient child.

"Cas, c'mon," he breathed.

"Dean," and there was something in Cas' voice that made Dean still and be quiet. The tone reminded him of when he had first met Castiel, angel of the lord, first in the garrisons command; angels took orders and demons cowered from Castiel. The hair rose on Dean’s arms and his hips and thighs turned into gelatin. He would later silently admit to himself that Cas could ask him to do anything in that voice and he would obey.

He felt himself being stretched more by another finger, but both still skirted around where they needed to press, where Dean needed them to be. Along with his painfully straining erection, the pulses under his skin were getting more intense as they were painful, and he needed anything to get him there; anything to give him some relief. Just then he felt dizzy, and he realized that his breathing had been coming too hard and fast. He was more worked up than he’d realized; he felt Cas’ cock digging into him and heard his labored breathing, so the fallen angel wasn't one to be composed either.

"Oh, god..." Dean ground out when Cas was _finally_ pressing into where he needed. He fisted the sheets tighter with his stiff hands. He was taken off guard when a third finger entered and he felt himself almost careen over the edge, "Christ, _fuck,_ Cas..." he cursed. 

The slick fingers began smoothing circles on and around his prostate, his brain starting to spin and constant soft mewls made their way out of his throat with his exhales. Or was he chanting Cas' name? With pleasure and adrenaline still coursing through him, everything was underwater, until the hand that was resting on hot flesh lifted and came back down suddenly. The shock of it jolting Dean and coaxed out a pained shout mixed with a pleased cry, because at the same time the fingers inside him dug ruthlessly into the spot that made him see white, almost losing control again. More hits came, and his flesh was almost numb but the hot sting was just as painful as he needed it to be; coupled with the relentless fingers digging into him in time with the strong hand, Dean didn't know if he was even making noise anymore. He could be cursing, wailing, shouting, or screaming Cas' name, but everything was gone. There was just the delicious pain and those fingers. Those _fucking_ fingers. Knowing exactly where to go, how to curl and how hard to press. 

The pressure building inside of him was impossible, his stomach tight and erection weeping, forgotten. His instinct by now would be to get Cas or himself to start pumping, but this level of intensity was already so strong he didn't need it. He was going to come untouched.

Cas' voice was husked, but firm, "Yes, you are."

Fuck, was he saying this out loud? He was shaking now. He could feel hot wet streams come from his eyes and soak into the fabric against his face; his breath was shuttering and he could swear he was losing his mind. Something was off, something he needed. There was something missing but Dean didn't know what. In desperation, he started to speak.

"Cas,  _Cas._ _…_ anymore- I cant," he begged, choking on a sob, "I need you to fucking- fucking, let me...  _Christ_ " He didn’t even know what he was trying to say. 

Blows where in form with Cas' response, "Dean, I've got you. Let it go. Come." His voice was just as steady as the hand and fingers that bore into him for a final time. Dean's brain shut down and his body crashed. His orgasm rolled through him, unyielding, tearing him apart. He felt as if he had been lit on fire from the inside, spilling himself out in almost violent jerks into Cas' lap. Heaving, he felt himself steadily drift down from his high. Cas sat there and stroked the back of his thighs, waiting for him to come back.

Dean didn't realize that he was as recovered as he was going to get that night when his breathing normalized and the shakes in his abdomen ceased, as he still felt shattered and not fully in touch with reality. It was when Cas shifted under him that he expressed a surprised noise and tried to lift himself off the legs he was pinning down, but to no avail, his arms were still putty. Cas, with his still impressive strength that he retained after his fall, lifted Dean and slid him onto the larger part of the bed, face down. He perched back down on the side of the bed, and Deans distaste of being moved roused him a bit more from his haze and he drowsily propped himself up on his elbows, facing Cas.

Cas turned to face him, and they stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Finally, Cas broke eye contact and looked down at his entwined hands, which Dean noticed were shaking slightly. He reached out and encased them in a large palm, looking up at Cas questionably.

"You're shaking," he pointed out, "I saw that earlier, but I thought that was just me." He chuckled a bit awkwardly and Cas replied with small smile, "What’s up?”

"At first, I was, uh," he glanced away, "nervous. But then I was afraid I was hurting you," He looked concertedly back at the other, "Some of the noises you were making Dean... But you didn't say the safe word so I..." He trailed off. 

Dean shook his head and smacked his hand down a few times onto Cas' clasped ones, reassuring him, "No you weren't hurting me. Well, not in a way I didn't like," He grinned, attempting to make Cas feel more confident about his performance. He smiled playfully, "Actually, I'll want to do this again soon. Very soon. There's always the other side." There was a glint in his eye.

Cas looked behind Dean skeptically, "I don't think that's the best idea," he said over to Dean's bright red patch of skin. But still, he looked back at those green eyes and mirrored their expression. He thought that yes, he wouldn’t mind bending Dean over his lap again. Hearing those noises. Speaking to Dean in that commanding tone.

Dean pulled his mouth into a sidelong smile; then, looking down at Cas’ neglected groin, he unknowingly bit his lower lip, “Now, I take care of you.”


End file.
